Differentiate
by sunflowerb
Summary: It makes sense that they should have one photo. After all, it was as much their day as it was ours...drabble...implied sokai and namixas


**I blame the plot bunnies. And the theraflu. I tell you, when you've got a really bad cold, that stuff works wonders. It's gooooood.**

**I'm drugged. That's my excuse. Other than that, I have no comment. **

**Drabble. Sokai. Implied namixas. **

**Disclaimer: Even in my feverish delirium I know I don't own it. I'm sick. No need to make me feel worse.**

_Differentiate_

"What do you mean, it came out different?"

"_Well, it just, came out…different."_

"Yes, Pence, I know. You just said that."

"_Well, see, it was one of the pictures I took at the reception. You know, one of just you and Sora. I took several in a row, you remember."_

"Oooh, did all of those come out…different?"

"_Well, Kairi, that's the thing. Just that one turned out weird. The rest were fine."_

"Well, maybe something went wrong when you developed the photo."

"_I thought maybe that's what happened. But then I looked at the negative. It was weird too."_

"Could something have messed up when you processed the film? I've dabbled in photography, too. Processing film is such a precise procedure. The tiniest mistake-"

"_I don't think so. It was on the same roll of film as the rest of the pictures. That was the only negative that messed up."_

"Oh. Well, hm… You know, I still don't understand what you mean when you say it turned out…different."

"_Well…maybe I should just show you. I'll bring that print when I bring the rest of your wedding photos. Except for that one weird one, the rest look fantastic. I made extra prints, too, no charge."_

"Oh, Pence, you didn't have to do that."

"_After everything that you two have done, it's the least I could do. Anyway, I can swing by next Tuesday afternoon. That work for you guys?"_

"Sure. Tell Hayner and Olette we said hi."

"_No problem. Tell Sora and Riku we said hi…Oh, and Kairi?"_

"Yeah?"

"…_Please be decent when I get there."_

"Pence!!"

"_Kidding! See ya!"_

"Bye."

Kairi shook her head as she laid down the phone. That Pence was such a goof ball. More than Sora was, sometimes.

But still, what did he mean by 'different'?

)&(

"…I was a little worried that the lighting in the church was too dark, but the photos still turned out great. All of the ones from the reception are the best. The lighting was perfect! It's nice to take outdoor pictures that aren't at sunset every now and then."

"I'll bet."

"Pence, you did a great job, really. It means a lot that you were our photographer."

"Any time."

"…Now, about that photo you said turned out…different?"

Pence hesitated.

"I can't figure out what went wrong. I know it's from your wedding, and it still looks like the two of you…just…different."

And then he pulled out the photograph in question.

Sora and Kairi nearly fainted.

"I'm thinking that maybe there was some wind, or something, and that's why Sora's hair looks wonky. But Kairi's hair isn't blowing, so I don't know what's going on. Plus neither of you are blonde, so maybe there was something on the lens. Or, maybe the lighting was off right then. I don't know. But you can see; it's…different. How else can I describe it? Either of you have any clue what this means? They look like you two…but…not. They look really familiar…Sora?...Kairi? You okay?"

Neither answered. Kairi smiled.

"Can you make more prints of this picture?"

Pence was taken aback.

"…uh…Sure. No problem. You understand what it means, then?"

Sora smiled. "It's complicated."

"I don't know how it happened. Or why. But if it makes them happy…"

Pence had never been more confused.

Kairi stroked the face of the blonde haired boy in the photo, and for a moment, her fingers were not hers at all. But by the time Sora's hand reaches her shoulder, it is hers again, but she is still smiling.

Pence did not understand, but decided that if these were the two who had lost their hearts and lived to tell about it, and saved the universe more times than he could keep count, then maybe he didn't need to.

Kairi and Sora were both smiling, but it was Kairi who attempted to explain.

"It makes sense for them to have a photo of their own. After all, it was as much their day as it was ours."

* * *

**I've had this idea for quite a while. It just took 8 oz. of cold medicine to get me to write it.**

**Not much else to say. Bit of different writing style this time around. More dialouge-based.**

**A spoon full of reviewers makes the medicine go down...**


End file.
